


Best Man

by ghoulhoon



Category: BTOB
Genre: Confession, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unexpected Confession, Wedding, confession au, in which ilhoon sees himself in love w hyunsik and its cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulhoon/pseuds/ghoulhoon
Summary: "Ilhoon was still very young to get tied to someone, everyone knew that. And he wasn't very passionate about his fiancée, but this only a few people were aware.Hyunsik knew everything, and tried his best to keep his best friend from taking this dumb decision."





	Best Man

"Wow, how classy can this kid be?" Praised Hyunsik as soon as Ilhoon walked out of his bathroom wearing a fine suit.

 

The younger one responded with doing a cool pose as if reaffirming his class, which made Hyunsik laugh. Deep inside, Ilhoon felt some unrequired tickles in his stomach that made his mood cool down. He would never get used to receiving compliments from his favorite friend.

 

"Am I really looking good, hyung?" Questioned Ilhoon, restlessly touching the fabric, repairing inexistent flaws. "I think this necktie doesn't fit the whole look. What's your opinion?"

 

He faced his hyung through the mirror, worry all over his face. The hyung stood beside Ilhoon with arms crossed, staring back at him through the reflection.

 

"My opinion is that you don't have to be this anxious, Hoonie. You're looking fine as expected."

 

Ilhoon sighed. Ignoring what Hyunsik said, he hummed more concerns. "Actually, the necktie is good, the problem is the rest of the suit. We must go to the tailor, we need to make a new one."

 

Like a thunder, Hyunsik's firm call echoed through the room. " _lIhoon_."

 

One second of looking into his hyung's eyes was enough to make Ilhoon get back to his senses. And the fact that he didn't have to say anything out loud to make his feelings clear was extremely relieving since verbalizing emotions wasn't Ilhoon's forte. As long-time friends - close friends - Ilhoon and Hyunsik knew each other really well to detect anything wrong about each other's mood and, in some situations, exactly _what was wrong_.

 

And Hyunsik knew what was getting on Ilhoon's nerves - which was the entire wedding situation.

 

The kid was still very young to get tied to someone, everyone knew that. And he wasn't very passionate about his fiancée, but this only a few people were aware. Despite that, they were both heirs from well-established families and childhood friends: the perfect match. Since toddlers, their families pushed one to another as a joke.

 

When they became teenagers, the comments began to get quite serious. "Haejin will be a good wife when she grows up, Ilhoon. I wouldn't miss that chance" was what his mother used to say to him from time to time. Since his sister, Minjoo, renounced the position of "family's pride" when she left for the United States to make her career as a singer, Ilhoon became the one in charge of fulfilling his parent's dreams and wishes. Soon enough, he realized that nothing in the world would make them more proud than being Haejin's partner, so that's why he asked her out and gave the best of himself to be her boyfriend.

 

She was good company: a smart and pretty girl with an expensive taste for clothes and a sense of humor like a cherry on a cake, almost a mirror of him. And this is what made Ilhoon get fond of her, but never _in love_. He wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone who was exactly like him, but when his parents inquired him why was it taking so long for "the proposal", he thought he had no other choice but to answer " _I'll propose to her this week._ " And so did he.

 

Everyone was happy because of this. In six months they would marry each other, with a beautiful ceremony in the European style, and then they would live together in a pretty apartment for God know's how long. Maybe kids would come into their story (Ilhoon wasn't quite sure of it, but they would have a dog for sure). At some point in their lives, a divorce would certainly come, but Ilhoon also wasn't sure to tell when.

 

And Ilhoon wasn't a man of telling his feelings easily while sober but would become the world's most opened up man when drunk, and that's how Hyunsik got to know all of that. But even though the hyung tried to convince him not to marry Haejin based on what the younger one confessed to him not only once but multiple times, Ilhoon usually shook his head and argued that  he was "just saying bullshit." Hyunsik knew that the things said to him weren't bullshit and as a good friend, he wanted to keep his Hoonie from making the dumbest step of his life.

 

But Hyunsik couldn't just ignore Ilhoon's request to be his best man, especially because he knew how good his young friend was at getting crushed by anxiety. And as a caring friend (mostly for Ilhoon, who needed care more than anyone else), Hyunsik would not save efforts to give advice.

 

"There's nothing wrong with your suit, or your shoes either with your necktie. Everything is perfect, as expected from you. Don't overthink this, ok?" Hyunsik said firmly looking into Ilhoon's eyes. The younger kid nodded silently. "Go take off this suit before you combust of anxiety." Ilhoon bloomed a shy smile. "When you get back, I wanna know what are you preparing for the vows"

 

"Ah, don't even mention that." He whined in response, dragging himself back to the bathroom.

 

While undressing himself, Ilhoon's head kept running random thoughts. And even though he tried to focus solely on one thing at the time, his head kept overflowing with all kinds of mundane things about the wedding mixed with feelings that were supposed to be locked down somewhere inaccessible even to himself.

 

Piece by piece, button by button, Ilhoon got evaded by unrequired thoughts.

 

" _ **I have to choose the paper for the invitations with Haejin the next afternoon.**_

 

_**Argh, the vows were crap and I just can't think of anything else.** _

 

_**Mom would love to have grandkids, right? Me and Haejin, we could try to have at least one.** _

 

_**Will I be able to get a Ph.D. in Korean Literature after getting married? I mean, a life with someone else is complicated.** _

 

_**Talking about complicated, I must reach an agreement with Haejin about the color of our room; she likes beige but I think everything in white will look better.** _

 

_**I have to buy a suit for my hyung too, the best suit for him.** _

 

_**Hyunsik looks good in a black suit.** _

 

_**Hyunsik is also looking very good today. He's wearing a [t-shirt and a black leather jacket, but it looks so good in him. Hyunsik looks good in black generally.** _

 

_**I will regret getting in this marriage so much.** _

 

_**I hope it doesn't rain on the ceremony day since it will be outdoors. This would be disastrous.** _

 

 _ **Fuck. I already regret everything about this marriage.**_ "

 

Suddenly, Ilhoon was sitting on the closed toilet seat, blankly staring at the empty space in front of him, with his pants stuck in the middle of his legs as his energy and focus briefly vanished.

 

" **This is ridiculous** ", was his last thought before properly finishing to undress.

 

x

 

"This is all I got," Ilhoon confessed frustrated while handing some wrapped papers with drafts to Hyunsik.

 

The hyung read them fastly with a blank expression. When finished, he got back to stare at Ilhoon who was observing him with his amber bright and anxious eyes.

 

"These are good, Hoonie." He stated carefully.

 

"But...?"

 

Hyunsik pouted briefly, sitting closer to Ilhoon on the wide bed, too big for the small Ilhoon. Everything about Ilhoon mom's house was exaggerated, and that wouldn't be different about his room.

 

"But you're a poet, and I know you can do much better than these cliché lines."

 

Ilhoon rubbed his eyes, laying on the back of the bed.

 

"Ay, hyung, just write this for me, please."

 

" _You_  write this, I'm not the one getting married." They both laughed, despite the miserable situation. "I know this might be hard, but... I don't know. Just talk about what you hope for your future together and add some cute shit."

 

Ilhoon let his guard fall down for a moment, trusting in his hyung in that moment.

 

"I don't know what I hope for our future, hyung. 'I want us to be happy and successful' would be shamefully short for a vow."

 

"Then keep only the cute shit."

 

Ilhoon stuck his tongue out in a disgusted expression that made Hyunsik laugh once again.

 

"This won't work, Hyung. I don't like talking about emotions, you know it. I'll probably get too deep and my thoughts will get too messy. I even tried to write songs for her once but everything felt too ungenuine, just like those drafts. I don't know what to do."

 

Hyunsik could've gotten into another argument with Ilhoon, trying to convince him to drop the wedding since things weren't working out anyway. But it wouldn't get them anywhere, so they stood some moments in silence, thinking about solutions for that problem. Hyunsik knew he had to make the burden for Ilhoon lighter but didn't know how. All he could think about was how that decision was stupid and how much he wanted to keep his junior from concluding this mistake.

 

Their lives would be easier if they kept living together in an apartment at the suburbia of Seul, splitting the rent, getting drunk at midnight when things got harder, leaving to get coffee at 2 am, making music at 5 am and sleeping on the couch till 3 pm. And he knew Ilhoon preferred his life like this too but was way too stubborn and needy of his parents' approval to admit it.

 

But he just couldn't _not help_  his Hoonie, especially in that moment, when he needed help the most. No matter how much of a stupid decision that was, it was Ilhoon's decision after all, and Hyunsik was loyal enough to have his friend's back even in moments like these.

 

"Come closer. Let's do some roleplay. Pretend I'm Haejin and just tell me anything you wanna say to her."

 

Ilhoon was sure that it wouldn't work but still gave in, sitting closer to his Hyung, and looking into his eyes firmly. Hyunsik was wearing a strong cologne, _Ilhoon's favourite_.

 

"Hello, Haejin-ah. You look a little bit bulkier. Have you been working out lately?"

 

Hyunsik responded by laughing hysterically at Ilhoon's joke, clapping hands and slapping his arm, which also made Ilhoon laugh genuinely.

 

"Ok, for real now." Ilhoon laughed one last time, trying to run away from the thought that making hyung laugh was one of the most satisfying things in the world. And his effort on running away from this thought made Ilhoon get even deeper in his forbidden emotions.

 

He tried to reset his head, suddenly getting all serious, looking inside Hyunsik's eyes and trying to visualize his fiancée. But as much as he tried to, Ilhoon just couldn't trick himself into pretending it wasn't his hyung in front of him. Ilhoon's favorite hyung using Ilhoon's favorite cologne, wearing Ilhoon's favorite jacket.  

 

He straightened up his posture, starring at Hyunsik's eyes. "I... I don't really know how to do this, to be honest. 'You're the best thing to ever happen in my life' is incredibly cliché and cheesy but there's no other way for me to tell you how important and great you are in my life. 'I'd do anything for you' is also cheesy, but true. I'd do anything to see you laugh because I love your laugh so damn much, it makes me feel like I have a purpose which is to make you laugh; to see you satisfied because you deserve all the great things in the world and I would never save efforts or resources to make you glad; I'd do anything to give you the best moment of your life every single day, because your best moment is also my best moment."

 

Ilhoon paused his speech to smile. At this moment, both of them started to understand what was being unraveled between them. Ilhoon took a breath and kept going; for the first time, sharing his feelings didn't feel uncomfortable, but liberating.

 

"When I see you walking in my direction, it's like the world is gaining colors, the brightest and prettiest colors; and as you walk away, the colors go along with your steps. And I know I'm complicated and hard to deal with, but I wanna ask you to never walk out my life; either way, I'll be living in a monochrome world again, just like it was before you. Because you're the best thing to ever happen in my life. You're my first love and I doubt I'll ever get to love someone like I love you."

 

It took Ilhoon some moments to snap out of the passion spell he was cast on. Hyunsik too was quite shocked by his friend's words, not being sure if they were a confession or a mistake - and not being sure if we wanted to know what exactly was that. But when Ilhoon let his head low down avoiding Hyunsik's eyes, hiding his now aggressively red cheeks, then the hyung knew it wasn't a mistake.

 

"I guess I'll stick to the cliché things." He said quietly. Regretting his words, Ilhoon bit his bottom lip, strongly closing his eyes. Hyunsik kept in silence with his eyes wide open, starring at Ilhoon. "Sorry, Hyung. You didn't expect this."

 

But the truth was that _Ilhoon_  was the one who didn't expect Hyunsik lifting his face upwards, grabbing it and pulling him over for a kiss.

 

This because Hyunsik was way too confused to try to make things reasonable. If he had more time to think about it, Hyunsik would probably come up with a thousand reasons why Ilhoon really didn't mean to say these things or even that the things said weren't meant for _him_. But at that exact moment, Hyunsik's emotions were confused, being consumed by the wonder of discovering these feelings he didn't know that were there. So the strong heartbeat and the blood running loud through his veins asked for Ilhoon and he could simply not deny it.

 

Despite being friends for years and hearing his histories about girls, Hyunsik never considered that Ilhoon was a great kisser like he used to describe until the Hyung himself tasted it. The younger had surprisingly soft lips (which he knew exactly how to move) that made Hyunsik feel very satisfied. Ilhoon's cold fingers touched the back of his neck, pressuring them harder or lighter as the kiss progressed, stimulating him to keep going.

 

Ilhoon had always fantasized about that moment, most of the times _unintentionally_ , as he tried to avoid the feeling of being in love with his best friend. But now a feeling of freedom evaded his heart, as he felt Hyunsik's chapped lips, leaving a dream-like sensation. And as much as he tried to keep it slow and intense so the moment could be somehow savored, they were only able to keep it intense. Hyunsik tangled his fingers in Ilhoon's hair with one hand, pulling it slightly from times to times, and with the other, he held the younger's cheek, caressing the soft skin slightly.

 

But even though their primal instincts begged for that moment to last forever, they had to interrupt when heard Ilhoon's mom energetically greet Haejin downstairs.

 

"I think he's in his room." He heard.

 

They got apart from their warm embrace, awkwardly getting their composure back.

 

"I think I'll go home now", announced Hyunsik. Ilhoon felt bad for letting him go like that but he still nodded comprehensively, since that experience was something that they weren't ready to deal with.

 

"Ok. I won't be sleeping here today so buy beer for us to drink later." The hyung smiled, and Ilhoon followed.

 

As soon as Hyunsik stood up to leave, Haejin knocked on the door, entering like a hurricane before even receiving an answer.

 

"Hey, I came to pick you up so we can choose the flowers for the ornamentation. Did you wear the suit already? How did it look?" She vented while facing her phone, until the moment she looked up and saw Hyunsik. "Hello, Sik-ssi. Are you leaving already?"

 

Hyunsik turned back to glance at Ilhoon one more time before walking out. In his eyes, he was begging the kid not to miss the chance of making the right decision - and Ilhoon understood it.

 

"Yes. I got... some stuff to do. Bye, Haejin."

 

He bowed to her lightly, then left, making things a little more black-and-white again.

 

Haejin approached Ilhoon, venting more about wedding stuff, and suddenly his veins were filled up with a never-seen-before adrenaline of bravery. Interrupting her with a sweet voice tune, he said:

 

"Jinnie... Sit here. We need to talk and I guess you already know what it is about."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It's me again with some Hoonsik content;  
> Once again I should apologize for any mistakes since English is not my native language. I know this isn't perfect but I tried my best hehe  
> My vocabulary isn't very wide yet so I apologize too for being repetitive sometimes  
> I guess that's it! Y'all can find me on twitter, my username is @ghoulhoon
> 
> PS: I hope you noticed a little reference from Ilhoon's line in Movie


End file.
